Surat Dari Sahabat
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Setelah dua tahun Shuichi meninggal dunia, Hiroshi membacakan surat di hadapan makamnya. Surat itu adalah buncahan perasaannya yang tak pernah bisa ia nyatakan pada Shuichi... Untuk Fanfiction Festival, RnR please?


***Oke, ini adalah hasil dari insomnia saya, dan (mungkin) sekaligus fic terakhir sebelum hiatus karena kesibukan kuliah -ngetik ini aja pas liburan, ihiks TAT #jadicurcol #digeplakreader-. Dan ini kenapa Hiroshi-nya jadi angsty emo begeneeeeeh? Tapi gapapa deh, sekali-kali (?) #ditimpukgitar. As always, Gravitation is Maki Murakami's property, but this story is mine^^ RnR please, minna? #puppyeyes***

Malam baru saja meninggalkan gelapnya dan bertukar peran dengan matahari saat sebuah motor besar membelah jalanan Tokyo. Pengendaranya nampak terburu-buru, markah kecepatan pada motor itu nampak sudah maksimal dan bising knalpotnya menuntaskan kesunyian di jalan raya yang ia lewati.

Tak lama kemudian, motor itu berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Sang pengendara melepas helmnya, memindai setiap sudut pemakaman tersebut, mencari sebuah makam yang akan ia kunjungi. Makam sobat kentalnya, dan vokalis di bandnya yang kini vakum. Dan hari itu, tepat dua tahun sang vokalis meninggal dunia, dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Setelah ia tiba di makam yang ia tuju, sang pengendara motor, seorang pria tinggi berambut merah panjang, itu pun melepas helmnya. Ia kemudian menggumamkan doa dan larut dalam keheningan. Setelah beberapa lama, air matanya mulai mengalir, dan ia mengeluarkan selembar surat dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian ia membacakan surat itu di hadapan makam sang vokalis.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

...dalam diam aku memandang, dalam sunyi aku mengintip. Nun, berapa tahun kuhabiskan dengan mematung? Terdiam bak batu, bertopeng tebal rasa takut. Berikut tawa palsu yang artinya tak pernah kau mafhum.

...aku selalu di sini, di sebelah ragamu yang mungil. Tak pernah lelah ku memuja dalam canda. Bahkan setiap desah nafas. Setiap denting gitar yang akan terbalut kemerduan sopran dari batang suaramu yang tak kenal kata penat. Setiap tetes tinta dan milimeter kertas yang kupakai menulis syair-syair kacangan, yang nantinya akan kau nyanyikan. Setiap nanodetik dalam pencarian kesuksesan kita yang tanpa akhir. Tapi...

"Ne, Hiro, pria pirang di jembatan kemarin itu... Menyebalkan! Masa ya, lirikku yang bagus itu ia hina!"

...terngiang kembali dalam memoriku yang belum tuli akan malam pertemuanmu dengan sang tuan pencuri; bukan, bukan penulis. Bagiku ia pencuri. Pencuri ahli, sekelas Kaito Kid, mungkin?

...ini buktinya.

...hatimu, ia rebut hanya seperti itu, dan ia buang dengan alasan-alasan palsu. Bukan, tak cuma hatimu saja, nyawamu jua. Kau pernah bilang, kan, kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya?

...sejak itu aku hanya bisa termangu, dan memberi sedikit peluk untukmu serta tinju untuk si pencuri ulung, di malam-malam saat air matamu turun. Tak pernah tahukah kau? Setiap kau teteskan tanda kesedihan itu dari matamu yang sayu, hatiku selalu ribut.

"Siapapun yang membuatmu menangis telah menggadaikan nyawanya padaku", desisku, selalu.

...namun apakah jika si pirang itu mati berlumuran darah, akankah nyawa pada matamu kembali seperti semula?

_Tidak._

...karena kau...

_...selalu mencintainya... (jika kau bisa melihatku disana, tertawalah. Aku gemetar saat aku menulis ini semua. Dan kini giliranku untuk menangis, saat kutulis bagian ini. Bukankah kau selalu menghinaku jika airmataku tercurah tanpa ba-bi-bu? Tak adil. Aku juga manusia, tahu.)_

...seperti aku mencintaimu.

...bukan, bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, yang selalu seiya sekata bahkan mungkin satu lubang dan satu nisan saat kembali bersatu dengan tanah, kembali pada Sang Pencipta. Bukan juga sebagai kawan seperjalanan, yang berangkat dan tiba bersama menuju satu tujuan, panggung Nippon Budokan.

...namun sebagai pecinta, yang siap sedia menempati tempat pertama di hatimu yang selalu hampa mengejar makna kehidupan. Yang selalu menjadi tempat pulang saat kau lelah. Yang berbagi ikatan denganmu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

...ya, aku gila.

...dan ditengah kewarasanku yang pergi entah kemana, di hadapan perabuan sunyi yang kontras dengan panggung kita, aku akan mengikrarkannya.

_AKU MENCINTAIMU, SHUICHI SHINDOU? TIDAKKAH KAU DENGAR DENGAN TELINGAMU? JUGA DENGAN HATIMU?_

...tapi percuma, kau tak akan mendengarnya. Kau mendahuluiku pergi menemui Zat pemilik hati manusia, dalam harapanmu mencairkan hati si pirang.

...namun kuyakin, kau telah bersamanya, hingga berakhirnya masa. Kau mungkin tak bersua dengannya di gravitasi ini, namun kau pasti bertemu dengannya di sana.

_(...si pirang itu nampaknya menyusulmu tiga bulan setelah kau pergi)_

...hanya satu pesan terakhirku untukmu...

_...semoga kau mendapat damai di sisi-Nya. Dan jika kau bisa melihat gravitasi ini, lihatlah sekali-kali, kerja keras kita telah berbuah. Bad Luck kini menjadi legenda, sederajat dengan Nittle-Grasper. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Sayang kau pergi terlalu cepat._

**()()()()()()()()**

Pria berambut merah panjang itu menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya. Dibakarnya selembar kertas yang isinya barusan ia bacakan itu. Dibakarnya pula sebuah kepingan CD berlapis emas, bukti penghargaan penjualan single dari label band mereka. Hiroshi sekali lagi menitikkan airmatanya. Ditatapnya nanar pemakaman yang mengubur jasad dan mimpi sahabatnya itu, sebelum ia beranjak pulang. Sejenak kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk dari K-san, manajer bandnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada di pemakaman? NG Records sudah ramai, tuh. Kasihan peserta audisi vokalis kita".

Membaca email itu, Hiroshi bergegas menuju NG Records, label rekaman yang menaungi Bad Luck, nyawanya setelah Shuichi. Hari ini, Bad Luck akan melakukan audisi vokalis baru, setelah beberapa kali berganti vokalis dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan dan vakum setahun belakangan. Tak lama setelah ia tiba di gedung NG Records, ia sudah memulai audisi itu dengan penuh keyakinan, tanpa setetes pun jejak air mata dari wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya, hari ini audisi vokalis Bad Luck akan dimulai. Lagu wajib yang harus kalian nyanyikan adalah 'Shining Collection' dari Nittle Grasper dan..."


End file.
